


take me where the music ain't too loud

by denkis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MSBY, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkis/pseuds/denkis
Summary: Winning against the Adlers must have meant something of a great deal to Sakusa, as usually he wouldn’t even consider going out with the rest of his team after the game.Yet, here he is, in a somewhat crowded club, wearing a black button up shirt rolled up around his wrists and sweating a little under the bright lights.Atsumu thinks he looks beautiful.He wanders over to where Sakusa is standing with Meian, hoping that tonight, with a little bit of influence from alcohol, he might be able to get more conversation out of him than he can usually get outside of practice.But of course, Atsumu can’t have anything good, ever. Because, blocking the way is his ex-boyfriend.--or; atsumu runs into his ex in the club, and sakusa has to rescue him
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 579





	take me where the music ain't too loud

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo, i really wanted to write sakuatsu (like, desperately. i love these boys.) but the one i started with ended up being much longer than intended. so, here's a short one!!
> 
> the goal was to write atsumu seeing sakusa in a club and pining, but it kinda got away with me and now i'm in love with protective sakusa.
> 
> anyway, i hope this isn't too ooc!! i reread the manga so much to try and get sakusa down but there's so little of him that it was difficult.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <3<3
> 
> title from conan gray because im gay

It starts on a Friday night.

Winning against the Adlers must have meant something of a great deal to Sakusa, as usually he wouldn’t even consider going out with the rest of his team after the game.

Yet, here he is, in a somewhat crowded club, wearing a black button up shirt rolled up around his wrists and sweating a little under the bright lights.

Atsumu thinks he looks beautiful.

Of course, this isn’t the first time he’s thought this. Atsumu thinks Sakusa is beautiful when he spikes the ball into the other side of the court during a match and smiles a little; when he’s freshly showered (before everyone else, of course. It’s an unspoken rule that Sakusa gets the first shower) after practice; when he’s pretending to be annoyed at his team’s shenanigans. Atsumu thinks he’s beautiful all the time.

But, particularly now, Atsumu feels like someone has stolen all the air from his lungs. This might be the first time he’s ever seen Sakusa in some sort of crowd. Sure, he’s pulled himself away from the majority of the people and is slowly retreating into a corner, but it’s still more than Atsumu ever expected to see from him.

He also notices the many eyes that Sakusa keeps catching. He doesn’t even think Sakusa notices, which is ridiculous, as surely he realises how attractive he is. Especially in that shirt, which has definitely been unbuttoned a little since they entered the club, what the fuck, when did that happen and why wasn’t Atsumu allowed to see it?

As Atsumu collects his drink from the bar, he wanders over to where Sakusa is standing with Meian, hoping that tonight, with a little bit of influence from alcohol, he might be able to get more conversation out of him than he can usually get outside of practice.

But of course, Atsumu can’t have anything good, ever. Because, blocking the way is his ex-boyfriend.

Atsumu’s stomach sinks. He hasn’t been noticed yet, which he is grateful for. But, his feet feel like they’re stuck to the ground.

Seeing his face for the first time since they broke up hits Atsumu with a range of emotions.

Saying they ended on bad terms would be an understatement. In the period between his Inarizaki graduation and his try-outs for the Black Jackals, Atsumu had reluctantly downloaded a dating app courtesy of his brother’s encouragement. After a few messy dates, Atsumu stumbled upon him, and then accidentally fell in love. It was only two years.

Atsumu wishes that’s all he had to say about it. But, life doesn’t work that way. Their relationship had been toxic from the start, but towards the end, Atsumu had become a shell of who he used to be. He hadn’t even noticed how distant he was until Osamu had to come and find him.

It wasn’t abusive, Atsumu had argued. Osamu adamantly argued otherwise. It may not have been physical, but the mental state Atsumu had entered was unlike anything Osamu had ever seen from his twin. Atsumu knows his brother still feels guilty for making him start dating, but he would never hold it against him.

In fact, Atsumu has managed to spend the two years following pushing all thoughts of his ex out of his head. When he looks in the mirror, he no longer associates himself with all the words that he used to. He doesn’t push himself too hard at practice anymore. If he feels like he’s going to have a bad day, he calls Osamu or one of his teammates and actively seeks help. It’s been rough, and it’s far from over, but he had managed to forget as much of him as possible.

Until now, that is.

Atsumu doesn’t realise he’s shaking until he drips some of his drink down his hand. When he looks back up, he looks directly into the eyes of the man he’d so desperately wanted to never see again.

_Shit._

He turns on his heel and ducks into the crowd behind him, hoping that he won’t be followed. Then he feels a hand on his arm.

Atsumu flinches. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

When he turns around to see who’s touching him, he silently prays for it to be one of his teammates. Hell, even Sakusa, even though he knows it would never happen.

Unfortunately, luck is not on Atsumu’s side today. Or ever, apparently.

“Hey, Atsumu. It’s been a while.” He says. Atsumu feels sick. Why should he get to sound that casual?

His breath catches in his throat. Atsumu doesn’t want to respond, but he’s still grabbing his arm and shooting him a smile that isn’t that dangerous and Atsumu doesn’t want to seem rude, but he’s on the verge of tears, so he just gives a weak smile in response.

“How’ve you been?” He asks.

Atsumu chances a look over his shoulder, and by some miracle, locks eyes with Sakusa.

His familiar face relaxes Atsumu a little, but not enough that he stops shaking. Sakusa raises an eyebrow, just as his ex moves his hand from Atsumu’s arm to his waist.

“I said, how’ve you been?” He repeats, voice a little lower. Atsumu leans back, praying that he won’t cry. He’s had nightmares over bumping into his ex in the street, him coming to a match, him knocking on his front door – every kind. He’d never dreamt that it would go quite like this. Atsumu reaches down and pries his hand off his waist, only for him to grab his hand instead and start pulling him in the direction of the door.

Atsumu struggles to let go, trying not to cause a scene in the club but also not wanting to be alone with his ex. He feels tears welling up in eyes, he didn’t go through two years of healing just to end up in the same submissive position he had been in before.

He feels helpless, frozen with fear, when suddenly a hand grabs his other one. Atsumu’s head snaps around, his mouth falling open in shock when he sees it’s Sakusa. He wishes he had time to savour the feeling of Sakusa’s hand against his own, but he’s in such a state of panic that he can’t really feel much of anything at all.

His ex stops when he feels resistance, and when he turns around, his face takes on an angry expression.

“Who’s this?” he growls.

Atsumu blanches.

“My boyfriend.” Sakusa responds, and oh, okay, Atsumu feels a little lightheaded and too dizzy to deal with how that makes him feel, so instead he just gapes a little. “I’d appreciate it if you’d let him go, he’s obviously not overjoyed to see you.”

“Fuck off, you’re not his boyfriend.” His ex laughs, pulling on Atsumu’s hand.

Atsumu looks at Sakusa again, silently pleading with his eyes. Sakusa isn’t even looking at him, instead he has the same fiery determination in his eyes that he usually gets just before he’s about to spike a ball.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. Let go of my boyfriend.” Atsumu can tell Sakusa’s getting impatient. It’s in the low pitch; the quiet yet biting tone of his words. It’s the most protective Atsumu’s ever seen him, and he’s surprised it’s directed at himself.

Sakusa pulls at Atsumu’s arm, and his other hand slips free from his ex. He instantly feels ten times lighter, and he stumbles a little into Sakusa.

An apology is on the tip of his tongue, but Sakusa only pulls him closer into his chest. He can hear his teammate speaking in a low voice to his ex, but he can’t tell what he’s saying as his heartbeat is thrumming in his ears. He needs air, and he needs it soon.

He lifts his head to tell Sakusa this, but no words come out. Sakusa seems to understand anyway and takes him to the exit. Together they leave, Atsumu still pressed into Sakusa’s side. It’s warm and the fabric of his shirt feels really nice.

He doesn’t even register Sakusa sitting him down against the side of the club until he’s sat on the floor.

“Thank you, Omi-kun. You didn’t need to do that.” Atsumu says after a few moments of silence. Sakusa is sat next to him, carefully avoiding all contact with his skin and the pavement.

Sakusa turns to look at him. “I did. You were upset.” He sighs a little. “Was he an ex?”

“Yeah. This wasn’t really how I wanted to come out to ya, Omi.” Atsumu attempts a laugh.

“Did he hurt you?” The question causes Atsumu’s breath to catch in his throat.

“We dated a long time ago, it’s alright now.”

“Did he hurt you.” Sakusa locks eyes with him, the same determination from earlier set in his features.

“…well, yeah. He never laid a hand on me, don’t worry about that. He just knew how to make me feel insecure. And he played on that. It was kinda hard to escape, he was so nice sometimes that I felt guilty leaving him. ‘Samu had to force me to move into his and Sunarin’s place in the end. It was a mess; I won’t lie to ya. But it’s been a while, I didn’t expect to see him again.” Atsumu says, toying with his shoelace to busy his restless hands.

There’s silence on Sakusa’s end, which makes Atsumu worry that he said too much. But when he looks in his direction, he’s caught off guard by his expression.

Atsumu would have argued, prior to this moment, that he understood every single expression Sakusa Kiyoomi can possibly make. There’s the one where he doesn’t want physical contact, the ‘which-one-of-you-imbeciles-didn’t-wipe-down-the-shower’ expression, the one where he’s disappointed about losing a match. There’s even the rare grin, even rarer if it’s directed at Atsumu, when they’ve perfected a new play. He’d call himself somewhat of an expert in translating Sakusa’s expressions into his thoughts.

But this is something Atsumu hasn’t seen on Sakusa before.

“What’re you thinking, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa inhales lightly. “I’ve never seen you upset before. Not properly.” Which explains absolutely nothing, but Atsumu decides to just go with it. His brain’s still a little fuzzy, anyway. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line before. I just wanted to get you out of there, and it was the only thing I could think of. But, I would do it again. I know I can be a dick sometimes, especially to you, and I don’t want to treat you any different just because I know a little more about your past. But, if I ever start to sound like him, or say anything that genuinely upsets you, please tell me to stop. Please.”

Atsumu can’t even try to stop the tears this time. He’s full-on ugly crying outside the club, and he’s definitely going to cringe about this tomorrow. He wipes at his face furiously, but it doesn’t help.

Sakusa lifts an arm, presumably for Atsumu to shuffle under and curl into his chest.

“Are ya sure, Omi-kun? You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfy with just for me, I don’t mind.”

“I’m not uncomfortable with you.”

Atsumu’s heart thuds. He shuffles the short distance across the sidewalk, leaning hesitantly into Sakusa’s side. As much as he doesn’t want to believe Sakusa is lying, he can’t help but be a little apprehensive that perhaps they’ve both had a little too much to drink (despite the evening’s events and the cold air sobering him up drastically) or that Sakusa is being kind to him just because of what happened.

Sakusa huffs a small breath and puts his arm around Atsumu, pulling him properly into his chest.

After a few minutes of Sakusa lightly stroking his back, Atsumu’s cries turn into soft sniffles.

“Thanks, for everything.” Atsumu says softly. He feels Sakusa nod in response. Atsumu leans back a little to stare up at him.

And here, under the ugly yellow of the streetlamp, with his shirt soaked from Atsumu’s tears and his hair a little windswept, Atsumu can’t help but think it again.

“Yer beautiful, Omi.”

He’s never seen Sakusa blush before, but the red dusting on his cheekbones suits him. Atsumu grins.

“How drunk are you?” Isn’t the question Atsumu’s expecting, but it’s the one he gets.

“I only had two drinks in there. I think I stopped being tipsy the second we stepped outside.”

“Alright. So, can I kiss you?”

Atsumu looks at Sakusa in shock. He’d never even imagined that his feelings would be reciprocated. Not once.

“How drunk are _you?_ ” Atsumu counters, a little worried.

“Do you think I would use a glass from a bar?” Sakusa says, eyebrow raised. Atsumu gives himself a moment to let his heart settle, before he loops his arms around Sakusa’s neck and pulls him down to press their lips together.

At first it’s just lips moving against lips, dry yet still sending butterflies into Atsumu’s chest. He isn’t sure how far Sakusa wants to go, unwilling to deepen the kiss in case it crosses any boundaries, but then Sakusa tilts his head a little and opens his mouth and it happens anyway. Atsumu reminds himself to breathe.

It doesn’t get too heated, eventually ending up at lazy, slow kisses that make Atsumu’s heart soar.

When they separate, Sakusa reaches out to tug Atsumu’s hand into his own. He silently revels in the fact that he’s probably the only person to ever hold hands with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“I think it’s always been you, Atsumu. I’m sorry it took me until now to notice.”

Atsumu finally places the expression on Sakusa’s face. It’s something like love, and it’s the most beautiful one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh so there it is!! 
> 
> it's super short and i wanted to add so much more but i told myself this wasn't gonna be long so i ended her there!
> 
> once again i hope it wasn't too ooc, i'm super insecure about my sakusa but i'm gonna work on it for my next sakuatsu :D
> 
> thank u for reading !! <3


End file.
